supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cap Family Holiday Season 2033
The Nutcracker Suite dance recital Time to Go to the Theatre of the kids who are taking part in the recital have already left to get ready for the performance Matthew: (to some of the kids who are seeing their adoptive siblings dance in the recital) "I think you'd better hurry, the buses will be here any minute!" buses arrive babysitters arrive The Ballet Dancers from the Cap Family Get Changed from England is in her Clara costume from Japan is in her Snow Queen costume from Australia is in his soldier costume from Scotland is in his mouse costume from Spain is dressed in a Spanish Hot Chocolate costume The Performance Begins Matthew: "Find a seat!" A Christmas Carol school play Before A Christmas Carol buses arrive babysitters arrive The Kids from the Cap Family Get Changed changes into her Spirit if Christmas Past costume The Performance Begins Christmas Activities Baking Christmas Cookies Singing Christmas Songs Decorating the Christmas Tree Christmas Shopping Nicole: "The Family went Christmas shopping at the mall." Marci: "You may purchase one item from the person whom you are exchanging gifts with." Matthew: "And do not steal anything from stores. Is that correct?" cut to: Moses: (whispering to his other South African vigintuplet siblings) "Gang, let's steal a pack of cigarettes and violent movies and video games from stores!" Matthew: "I've got eyes in the back of my head!" Monica: "One problem, there's security cameras all over the stores and there's security guards at the exit." Christmas Eve Dinner Nicole: "Then, at Grandma Reese's house, the family gathered around the table for dinner." Cody: "Another treat in our country includes mince pies." Hank: "Huh? I didn't really know that!" Christmas Day Bindi: "Back in Australia, Christmas is very hot in the summer. For example, it can get up to the 60s in our birthplace, Sydney." Zaya: "Yep, we would have a turkey dinner, with ham and pork." Sowmya: "In our hometown, Christmas means a flaming Christmas pudding for dessert. A small favor is baked inside, and whoever finds it will have good luck." Tobias: "Sometimes, people have Christmas dinner at the beach." Rhythm: "But when they are at home, they would spend the day playing Cricket, swimming in the pool or other outdoor activities," Time for the Vigintuplets from Japan to Open Presents Hiromi, Mako, Tariko, Kenji, Hikari, Yoshi, Toshio, Mao, Kasumi, Takao, Yusake, Hitomi, Chikayo, Kai, Yukina, Daisuke, Satoshi, Shinji and Sakura hurry over to the tree Kenji: " " Yoshi: " " Hiromi: " " Daisuke: " " Sakura: " " Shinji: " " Kai: " " Kasumi: " " Mao: " " Toshio: " " Tariko: " " Mako: " " Shizuka: " " Yukina: " " Satoshi: " " Yusake: " " Hitomi: " " Chikayo: " " Takao: " " Hikari: " " Time for the Vigintuplets from Brazil to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Venezuela to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from South Korea to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Algeria to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Ghana to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Togo to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Kenya to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Ireland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Sweden to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from France to Open Presents Lucas, Louis, Enzo, Marie, Matteo, Ynès, Ethan, Noah, André, Pierre, Françoise, Sylvie, Henri, Suzanne, Catherine, Chloé, Emma, Camille and Hugo hurry over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from North Korea to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Zambia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Colombia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Denmark to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Belgium to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Poland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Mexico to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Israel to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Malaysia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Scotland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Chile to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Uganda to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from India to Open Presents Marci: "Here's one for Mukut, one for Kuber, one present for Gandha, one for Sugandha, one for Kaksi, one for Shefali, one for Mahaki, one for Nikhat, one for Subash, one for Kaksi, one for Shushma, one for Sourabh, one for Parimal, one for Malini, one for Malika, one for Kakshi, one for Kami, one for Prem, one for Hardik and one for Abeer." Time for the Vigintuplets from Ecuador to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Bangladesh to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Thailand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from New Zealand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from the Netherlands to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Switzerland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Norway to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Bolivia to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Libya to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Canada to Open Presents Avril, Celine, Justin, Gordy, Adolph, Kadim, Alannah, Demarco, Emma-Lee, Drayden, Ebony, Elijah, Jo-Beth, John-Paul, Jody, Gavin, Julessa, Karessa and Hank rush over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from Vietnam to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Pakistand to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Turkey to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Finland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Hungary to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Egypt to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Argentina to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Greece to Open Presents Bazil, Kaylee, Nicole, Lily, Alexander, Olivia, Denny, Kalonice, Kassandra, Lysander, Linus, Lyris, Maurice, Madge, Mariano, Sirena, Sophia, Colin, and Cyrano hurry over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from England to Open Presents Minty, Oliver, Jacob, Gardenia, Violet, Joshua, Aggie, Beatrix, Burrell, Fuchsia, Murgatroyd, Thomas, James, Alfie, Harry, William, Alicia, Charlie and Caimbrie rush over to the tree Dennis: "A lump of coal?! Santa must be kidding!" Minty: "Yay! I got my very own Nutcracker doll! And he's very handsome, too!" Time for the Vigintuplets from South Africa to Open Presents Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Marela, Butholezwe and Filemone rush into the parlor to the tree Aaliyah, open their present to find a note from Santa saying, " Signed, Santa" in cursive and Aaliyah look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Polo: "I got coal..." Aaliyah: "Yeah, me too." Time for the Vigintuplets from Spain to Open Presents Miguel, Blanca, Carlos, Lorena, Pedro, Silvia, Jordi, Julia, Aaron, Andrea, Javier, Lucia, Antonio, Lorena, Raul, Aitana, Enrique, Candela and Sergio rush over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from Saudi Arabia to Open Presents Aryan, Rida, Arham, Adyan, A'yan, Afreen, Aamish, Ammarah, Ejaz, Lama, Yara, A'azz, Irfan, Faheen, Aabida, Laila, Sohail, Mariam and Saba rush over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from China to Open Presents Li Ming, Fang, Kong, Da-Xia, Kun, Jing-Wei, Kang, Ling, Xi-Wang, Xiaoping, Xin, Zhong, Paio, Jaio-Jie, Zhu, Hao, Yan-yan, Mulan and Mei-Lin hurry over to the tree Mulan: "I got coal..." Time for the Vigintuplets from Russia to Open Presents Kobe, Anya, Demetri, Larisa, Gawel, Kilys, Micro, Orya, Mylo, Nadine, Panas, Ninja, Vladimir, Irina, Pavel, Jania, Laika, Waclaw and Yelena rush over to the tree Time for the Vigintuplets from Iceland to Open Presents Time for the Vigintuplets from Australia to Open Presents Vixen, Guransh, Rasta, Tabrez, Runee, Fadumo, Areeba, Aace, Zaya, Rhythm, Zarish, Sowmya, Cody, Reggae, Bindi, Chameleon, Shanu, Tobias and Suja hurry over to the tree New Years Eve Matthew: "What year is next, can you guess?" Bindi: "2034." Marci: "That's correct." 2033 becomes 2034 Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts